Don't Move
by Shannon Markpix13
Summary: Aku hidup sehari-hari karena kamu, Aku hidup menyakitkan karena kamu, Aku tertidur kesepian lagi malam ini, Aku hidup sehari-hari dengan secara kasar, Aku masih tidak bisa melupakanmu dan menangis, Aku tidak bisa melihatmu sekarang.. Aku merindukanmu / [WELCOME YIFANTAO] / YAOI / RnR.


**Tittle : Don't Move.**

**Length : oneshoot.**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**YAOI. **

**Don't like Don't read. **

**.**

**Insipred by WYF' song, Tao' accident in stage when TLP-shanghai,  
Tao airport fantaken goes to solomon island,  
After School song 'shampoo' and Davichi MV.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Aku hidup sehari-hari karena kamu

Aku hidup menyakitkan karena kamu

Aku tertidur kesepian lagi malam ini

Aku hidup sehari-hari dengan secara kasar

Aku masih tidak bisa melupakanmu dan menangis

Aku tidak bisa melihatmu sekarang

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**N**amanya, Huang Zitao.

Dia pria yang unik, golongan darah AB, dan dia seorang dengan empat kepribadian sekaligus dalam tubuhnya.

Suatu keadaan, dia bisa menjadi sangat lucu dan menggemaskan, menangis keras dan memaksa orang sekitarnya menuruti apa maunya. Satu sisi dia berubah menjadi dewasa.

Satu sisi menjadi kemayu layaknya perempuan, satu sisi kebalikannya. Ya, sangat berani dan tangguh. Aku tidak cukup pandai untuk menebak, mana kepribadian yang mendominasinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yang aku tahu pasti.

Dia orang yang akan memberikan seluruh hatinya, walau kau hanya memberikan separuh hati milikmu.

Dia orang yang tidak akan segan mema'afkanmu apapun kesalahan yang kau lakukan padanya.

Beberapa orang yang terlalu picik dalam berfikirlah, yang tega membencinya.

**.**

**.**

Huang Zitao kami.

Yang baik dan hangat.

Yang bisa jadi dingin dan tidak pedulian pada hal yang menurutnya tidak penting untuk di pikirkan.

**.**

**.**

"Woho! Ini showcase kita lagi. Ah~ aku suka sekali showcase. Ketimbang konser,"

Ini dia Huang Zitao yang kumaksud, sedang duduk dengan manis diatas bangku empuk khas pesawat terbang, menyenderkan kepalanya dengan manis sambil sesekali memejamkan mata indah incaran para gadis korea miliknya, menikmati pesona lantai awan yang halus.

"Hm? Kenapa?"

Zitao membuka matanya, meneleng kearah si komunikator, bibirnya manis bergerak maju mendengar balasan pemuda disebelahnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa katamu, eh?"

Pemuda yang duduk tepat disebelahnya mengangguk, tidak awas menatap kearah Zitao, masih asik dengan buku sampul putih dalam genggaman tangan hangatnya.

Zitao mendesah meremehkan, senyum menyebalkan ia pasang dengan pas.

"Tentu karena ini jauh lebih santai. Tidak seperti konser,"

Pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya mendengar tanpa balas menatap, lekas menutup buku tebal dalam pangkuannya. Ia ikut menyenderkan kepalanya kesenderan kursi, ikut menyamankan urat lehernya agar tidak kaku, sama seperti yang dilakukan Zitao sedari tadi.

"Tapi kau tidak akan bisa menghindarinya, Tao-iie, kau tetap harus melakukan konser, itu tugas kita."

**.**

Zitao menghela nafas lelah, "Blablabla, aku tau aku tau, dan itu juga tugasmu."

**.**

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya dengan rapat, tangannya bertaut erat sebelum melepasnya dan ganti menggenggam tangan Zitao lembut.

Mengusap dengan halus dan penuh perasaan ibu jarinya dengan punggung tangan Zitao yang berlekuk urat kuat khas laki-laki.

Senyum tipis terukir, sebelum ia mulai menjejakan diri dalam buai mimpi, "Iya, kuharap."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Mengikuti jalur yang angin pilih

Aku melangkah melalui kenanganku dengan kau

Air mata yang jatuh, tak henti-hentinya membuat sulit

Aku masih mencintaimu

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Kau tidak makan?"

Zitao adalah pria.

Ia kadang tidak suka selalu di cap menggemaskan dan lemah, ia punya sisi kuat juga. Meski tidak bisa dipungkiri sisi lembutnya menguar kepada orang yang ia kasihi.

"Tidak. Makanlah duluan."

Zitao mendesis, ia mengusak rambut basahnya dengan handuk mungil biru, lagi-lagi bibirnya mengerucut, mungkin hal ini yang membuat para penggemar wanitanya menilai ia selalu menggemaskan dan lucu.

Zitao mendekat kearah pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya merebahkan tubuhnya diatas hampar kasur empuk, pemuda itu masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Zitao merasa berkali-kali ia diabaikan, saat dipesawat, ia diduakan dengan sebuah cetak buku, sekarang dengan benda pipih kotak alih-alih alat komunikasi.

Yah, menjalin hubungan sesama jenis memang unik dan terasa sangat berbeda.

Jika kau berfikir, hubungan sesama jenis itu sama seperti hubungan antar laki-laki dan perempuan. Kau salah.

Mereka sama. Sama-sama laki-laki, sama-sama egois dan menyelesaikan masalah dengan logika bukan seperti wanita yang menggunakan perasaan.

Bukan tipekal hubungan seperti kau-akan-menangis-lalu-kekasih priamu-akan mengalah, bukan. Otot kadang digunakan.

**.**

"Kau sedang berkomunikasi dengan siapa sih?"

Zitao mendudukan tubuhnya yang masih terbalut baju handuk tepat disebelah kanan pemuda bersurai coklat madu yang masih saja asik bercumbu dengan layar ponsel.

"Bukan siapa-siapa.."

Pemuda itu mendudukan dirinya, bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur yang mereka tempati kali ini. Dengan sukarela ia meletakan ponselnya dibalik tubuhnya yang bersandar tegap.

"..sungguh, bukan siapa-siapa."

Yifan.

Namanya, Yifan. Kekasih Huang Zitao semenjak desember manis ditahun dua ribu sebelas.

Pemuda itu mengusap pipi lembut Zitao yang sedikit tembam, menerima kerutan bibir mungil yang tercetak kebawah milik kekasihnya.

"Jja, makan sana. Nanti aku menyusul."

"Tidak mau! Sebal padamu, aku mau disini saja,"

Zitao bergerak kearah koper mereka, belum sempat membereskan tumpukan pakaian yang ia turut bawa sedari sampai. Menarik dengan asal sebuah kaus putih dengan tulisan 'Im Oke' dan celana hitam selutut.

Bergerak dengan tidak perdulinya melepas baju mandi miliknya, segera memakai kaus dan celana pilihannya.

Mengabaikan Yifan yang turut menggelengkan kepala dengan wajah yang berubah sendu.

**.**

"Aku kebawah dulu ya—"

"Tuh 'kan, mau pergi lagi. Abaikan saja terus aku!"

"Peach.." Yifan menghela nafas pelan, "..aku bawakan makanan untukmu, oke. Tunggulah disini."

**.**

**.**

**BLAM**.

**.**

**.**

Dan debaman pintu menutup arah pandang Zitao kepada punggung tegap Yifan.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Jangan bergerak, tolong jangan bergerak

Berhenti disana,

Aku jatuh, jatuh kebawah.

Jangan bergerak, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku  
seperti ini, peluk aku.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**S**ebagian penggemar wanita terkadang salah menilai.

Laki-laki memiliki insting kuat terhadap teman sejahwatnya, mungkin itu yang membuat laki-laki lebih peka dengan perasaan sesamanya.

Showcase.

Hal yang paling Zitao sukai, karena menurutnya hal ini jauh lebih bisa membuatnya berinteraksi dengan nyaman oleh beberapa wanita hebat yang rela berdesakan dan mencintainya dengan tulus.

**.**

Kesalahan besarnya adalah.

**.**

Ia tidak mencintai kaum hawa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Acara berlangsung baik, senandung nada itu terdengar manis, teriakan histeris dan dukungan menguar.

Titik keringat sama sekali bukan masalah untuk mereka. Mereka suka seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

Kata wanita itu, mereka seksi.

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa berpindah?"

Zitao mengusap keringat di dahinya yang berbentuk baik dengan selembar kertas tissue, menatap kearah leadernya yang mengangkat alis tebalnya cuek.

"Hanya ingin, salah?"

Zitao mendengus mendengar jawaban orang ini.

Zitao anak baik, ia berteman dengan siapa saja, ia punya banyak teman wanita, sedari taman kanak-kanak, ia dikenal sebagai anak yang ceria dan baik hati.

Berhati hangat.

Itu yang membuat siapa saja betah dekat dengannya.

**.**

Tapi, ia merasa ada hal yang membuatnya tidak disukai saat bergabung disini.

**.**

**.**

Sifat manjanya.

**.**

Iya, dia memang begitu.

Tapi, haruskah Zitao mengaku?

Jika ia hanya menjadi seperti itu didepan orang ini, orang yang memperlakukannya dengan amat baik.

Melindunginya kapan saja, mengingat dulu ia adalah salah satu manusia sial yang selalu terjebak dan tertindas oleh manusia lain.

Sebelum akhirnya orang ini datang, menjabat tangannya, memberi senyum samar dan membawanya dalam dunia yang asing.

Mengajarinya banyak hal baru yang sebelumnya tidak ia pahami.

Tidak segan terlihat konyol hanya agar membuatnya tertawa.

Tidak segan memarahi yang lebih tua dari usianya sendiri, hanya karena orang itu membuat Zitao menangis.

Mengajaknya kemanapun ia pergi, hanya agar memastikan jika Zitao akan baik-baik saja.

**.**

**.**

Orang ini.

Orang pertama dalam grupnya yang dikenal orang tua Zitao, terutama ibunya.

**.**

**.**

Orang ini.

Bagaimana Zitao tidak terjerat dan jatuh cinta?

**.**

**.**

Zitao menganggap ia normal, dulu. Sebelum ia tahu ia bisa mencintai sesamanya.

Yifan bukan orang yang asing dengan dunia sesama jenis, ia memang sudah merasa tidak baik sedari dulu.

Tapi, sama. Ia baru berani mengemukakan perasaan aneh itu hanya pada Zitao.

Ia membiarkan perasaanya hilang pada laki-laki lain yang dulu ia cintai, menjadi dekat dengan predikat 'teman' saja.

**.**

**.**

Zitao yang pertama untuknya.

Sama.

**.**

**.**

"Buat sesuatu untuk para gadis, eh?"

Ganti Yifan yang meneleng, ia mendengus dan balik tersenyum samar. "Boleh.."

Zitao berdiri setelahnya, diikuti Yifan yang juga berdiri, mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang berubah memandang mereka erat.

**.**

**.**

Nampaknya pemuda itu adalah orang yang pertama kali sadar tentang sesuatu antar dirinya dan Yifan, setelah Luhan mungkin.

**.**

**.**

Zitao melambai samar kearah para lautan wanita, tersenyum kaku dan mendengar jeritan histeris setelahnya.

Ia akui.

Ia suka dielu-elukan.

Selalu terasa dicintai dengan baik.

**.**

**.**

Pemuda surai madu itu ikut tersenyum samar, ikut melambai dan mengikuti jejak langkah Zitao kepinggir panggung.

Zitao menyadari sesuatu.

Pemuda itu sedari tadi menatap dan mengikuti langkahnya.

Ia berbalik, dan menatap kearah si pemuda, mata mereka bertemu. Bersirobok dengan tepat kearah pupil.

Yifan tersenyum dan tanpa aba-aba ia memberi sebuah simbol hati dengan tubuhnya.

Kedua tangan panjangnya terlekuk sempurna diatas kepala. Lengkap dengan senyum manis yang menampilkan deret gigi putihnya.

**.**

Zitao terdiam, alis matanya naik kemudian tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan pemuda ini.

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo masih menatap keduanya, tanpa kedip yang berarti ia memandang Luhan samar, yang dibalas dengan cengiran tanpa dosa oleh si pemuda berwajah cantik yang selalu mengaku dirinya gagah itu.

Luhan kembali melakukan aktivitasnya, menulis sesuatu dalam carik kertas untuk kemudian ia lempar kelautan wanita.

Kyungsoo kemudian berdiri, melangkah menuju kerumunan lain.

Membiarkan keduanya hanyut dalam lekuk cinta mereka.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Aku hidup sehari-hari karena kamu

Aku hidup menyakitkan karena aku tidak bisa mati..

Aku tertidur kesepian lagi malam ini

Aku hidup sehari-hari secara kasar

Aku masih tidak bisa melupakanmu dan terus menangis..

Aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi sekarang.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Seperti biasa kita sukses!"

Namanya Chanyeol.

Pemuda dengan tinggi tubuh seratus delapan puluh lima yang berwajah bodoh.

Dia tidak pernah menganggap hinaan orang padanya adalah sesuatu hal yang serius, jadi terkadang orang akan lelah dengan sendirinya.

Dia teman baik Yifan, dulu, sampai sekarang.

Tapi, semenjak kehadiran Zitao, Yifan mulai mengurangi intensitas keakraban dengan dirinya.

Mungkin hal ini yang dulu membuat Chanyeol sebal dengan Zitao.

Sosok orang baru yang sudah masuk kedalam lingkup pertemananya dan merebut sahabat baiknya.

**.**

Kesal.

Perasaan ini bukan berarti hanya perasaan yang timbul apabila kau kehilangan pasanganmu karena sosok orang baru dalam kehidupan kalian.

Tapi, rasa itu bisa hadir karena sosok lain itu yang masuk dalam pertemanan dan persahabat yang kalian jalin.

Sahabat itu penting.

Orang yang akan mendengarkanmu apapun keluh kesahmu.

Chanyeol memiliki itu, Yifan namanya dulu.

Tapi setelah hadir pemuda yang menjadi termuda ketiga ini, semua terasa berubah bagi Chanyeol. Chanyeol kesal, tapi rasa kesal itu lenyap saat ia bertemu dengan teman baiknya yang juga bisa cocok dengan pribadinya..

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol meyadari kecumburuannya tidak berarti lagi, benar apa yang sering Zitao katakan, waktu adalah obat paling mujarap. Terbukti, seiring berjalannya waktu, Chanyeol mulai menyayangi dan menyukai kehadiran adik satu tahunnya itu.

Ia tidak segan menggoda dan mengusili Zitao, melihat ekspresi Zitao yang kesal sangatlah menyenangkan.

Hah. Kurasa semua orang akan berfikiran hal yang sama, bahkan Gongchan sekalipun, sahabat baru Zitao dari seoul yang juga berasal dari kalangan idola.

**.**

"Berhenti berteriak-teriak, dan makan sajalah, Park."

Junmyun menginterupsi kegiatan Chanyeol yang seperti manusia rimba, berlompatan tidak jelas saat akan memasuki mobil van mereka. Mobil yang akan membawa mereka ketempat makan untuk mengisi perut, setelah hampir dua jam bertemu pandang dengan ribuan penggemar mereka.

"Aye, leader. Aku diam, aku diam."

Chanyeol akhirnya diam dan memilih menggerakan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri dengan lucu.

Ia lalu masuk dan mendudukan dirinya dikursi belakang, berdampingan dengan Baekhyun dan Sehun—sibungsu yang nyata—

**.**

"Apa anggota M, sudah berangkat?"

Junmyun bertanya pada managernya yang kali itu membawa kendaraan beroda empat tersebut, sang manager menganggukkan kepala dan mulai menyalakan mesin bergerak itu.

"Bahkan kukira sudah sampai terlebih dahulu."

"Baik, langsung saja, Hyung."

Junmyun kembali berucap, membiarkan kendaraan ini terberisiki suara Chanyeol dan rekan satu jahwatnya, Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Mabuk sepanjang malam,

Tidak akan ada jawaban meskipun aku memanggilmu

Aku sangat sedih,

Aku hidup karena aku tidak bisa untuk mati

Bagaimana denganmu?

Aku sangat merindukanmu

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Makanannya mana sih, lama."

Si bungsu dalam grup thiongkok menggerutu lagi, mengabaikan kelakuan kekasih tampannya yang kembali asik dengan ponselnya.

Ia menatap kebalik bilik dapur restoran yang terlihat meskipun jauh.

Belum juga ada tanda-tanda seseorang dengan rompi hitam berkemeja putih dan bercelana dasar lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupu, akan hadir membawakan sesuatu yang bisa ia gerogoti sampai kenyang.

"Lakukan hal lain, Tao-iie, mainkan saja ponselmu."

Zitao menatap kearah pemuda yang menyahutinya, tapi justru tidak menatap kearahnya.

Tidak sopan!

"Ah, yeah~" Zitao mendengus dan memutar bola matanya jengah, "..lalu seketika berubah jadi seperti tuan Wu Yifan? Ah. Tidak terima kasih."

Yifan mengalihkan pandangan matanya, ia menatap kearah kekasihnya itu lalu menghela nafas.

Menyenderkan tubuh tegapnya kesandaran kursi coklat kulit yang ia dan kekasihnya duduki. Sengaja menjauh dari para anggota.

**.**

Itu memang kebiasaan mereka.

**.**

**.**

"Sudah berapa lama aku mengacuhkanmu, hm?" Yifan menjawab dengan pandangan mata halus.

Ini pandangan mata hanya untuk Huang Zitao.

Zitao mendengus kembali, sudah berapa kali dia mendengus?

"Selama tuan Wu bercumbu dengan ponselnya."

Yifan terkekeh, ia lalu meletakan ponselnya tepat disebelah sisi tubuhnya. Kembali terkekeh samar dan bergerak mengusap pipi halus Zitao—yang berakhir dengan reaksi tepisan dari kekasihnya.

"Kau semakin cerewet saja, eh?"

"Terserah."

Lagi.

Zitao memutar bola matanya sansi, ia lalu beralih mengambil ponselnya.

Bergerak memutar aplikasi olah gambar, mengarahkan lensa kamera pada ponselnya itu kearah lilin kecil dalam gelas pendek yang tersedia dimeja.

Pemuda itu mengambil gambar sebuah benda bercahaya yang sedari tadi menemaninya bersama kekasihnya ini. Melihat dengan wajah serius hasil jepretannya, dan memberi ekspresi 'not bad' yang khas.

**.**

**.**

"Aku upload ini,"

"Terserah princess saja."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Jangan bergerak, tolong jangan bergerak

Berhenti disana.

Aku jatuh, jatuh kebawah

Jangan bergerak,

Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ini.

Peluk aku

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Ah aku kenyang~"

Zitao melempar tubuh tegap maskulinnya kearah kasur empuk kamar tidurnya bersama Yifan, membiarkan pemuda itu tertinggal dan bertugas menutup pintu cat coklat berkunci canggih itu.

Ia mengusak wajahnya dengan bantal berkapuk yang empuk, menyamankan posisinya agar bisa terlelap lebih dalam.

"Tao-iie."

**.**

Ah,

Ia hafal betul panggilan ini.

Panggilan khusus dari orang yang juga khusus.

Jika biasanya orang lain akan menambahkan imbuhan '—yya' pada namanya berbeda dengan yang ini.

Imbuhan yang artinya sangat manis dan lucu.

Panggilan yang biasa digunakan kekasih dan juga neneknya. Hanya mereka berdua dalam hidup Zitao yang memanggilnya begitu.

**.**

**.**

"Hmm.."

Zitao menggeliat. Tidak usah dilihat, ia sudah tahu itu adalah Yifan.

**.**

**.**

**Dugh.**

**.**

**.**

"Eh?"

Zitao menatap kearah sisi tubuhnya, ada Yifan yang juga ikut berbaring dengan santai.

Pandangan matanya mengarah kearah atap untuk setelahnya terpejam, Zitao bisa perhatikan belai halus bulu mata panjang itu.

"Kenapa tidur disini, sana ke ranjangmu."

Zitao mengusir tanpa ada niat serius, terbukti ia masih menikmati tatapan matanya yang bersirobok dengan wajah tampan Yifan.

Wajah yang harusnya hanya miliknya.

Tidak boleh ada yang berangan-angan akan memilikinya, kecuali Zitao.

**.**

"Hah~" Yifan menghela nafas, masih dengan mata yang terpejam, "Aku mau disini saja, boleh?"

Pemuda itu tidak merubah posisinya sama sekali, menghirup aroma tubuh Zitao yang menyeruak karena jarak tubuh mereka yang dekat.

"Ya, ya, terserah padamu sajalah."

Zitao membalik pandangan matanya, posisinya yang tertelungkup membuatnya terasa sangat nyaman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Grep.**

**.**

**.**

Zitao mendelik tidak terlalu lebar, ia merasa ada rengkuhan tangan disekitaran pinggangnya.

Seperkian detik terlewat, ia lalu kembali memejamkan matanya yang tadi baru saja tertutup, untuk kemudian mengusap-usap punggung tangan hangat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huang.."

"Hm.."

"..berbaliklah."

Zitao menuruti apa kemauan sipemuda surai coklat madu itu, ia bertatapan dengan pas dengan mata Yifan yang tajam.

Pemuda itu bergerak mengusap pipi tembam Zitao yang lucu.

Kemudian naik dan mengusap kelopak mata Zitao yang halus lengkap dengan sentuhan kecil dari bulu mata lentik kekasihnya itu.

Zitao tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia menerima saja buaian ini.

"Zitao." Yifan memanggil, Zitao menyahuti dengan gumaman. Pemuda tegap itu lalu mengusap kening si bungsu dengan lambat.

Seolah meresapi apa yang dia lakukan dengan baik.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Zitao membuka matanya, menatap kearah Yifan yang berwajah lembut namun cenderung sendu. Pemuda bungsu itu lalu mengenggam tangan besar Yifan, menatap dalam ke pupil coklat itu dengan lamat.

"Aku tau itu."

Yifan tersenyum samar lalu menggenggam erat balik tangan Zitao yang lentik dan berukuran lebih kecil dari miliknya.

**.**

**.**

Kiss.

Deep.

Cause I Love You.

**.**

**.**

Yifan mengecup bibir kucing kecil itu pelan, hanya satu sentuhan tapi terasa sangat berarti untuk keduanya.

Entah..

"Hanya ingin memastikan."

Ia tersenyum lagi.

Zitao tidak tahu rasa apa ini, yang jelas ia tak nyaman.

Jadi ia hanya menjawab, "Aku juga…"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Aku hidup sehari-hari karena kamu

Aku hidup menyakitkan karena aku tidak bisa mati

Aku tertidur kesepian lagi malam ini

Aku hidup sehari-hari secara kasar

Aku masih tidak bisa melupakanmu dan terus menangis

Aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi sekarang.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Kau tidak ikut pulang ke Seoul?"

Zitao bertanya pada Yifan yang sibuk berkemas, pemuda itu masih sibuk dengan pakaian-pakaiannya dalam koper yang akan ia bawa.

Yifan bilang ia akan mengunjungi ibunya terlebih dulu sebelum kembali ke Seoul.

Zitao benci sendirian.

Tapi, ia tahu Yifan mungkin sangat merindukan satu-satunya keluarganya itu, jadi ia mengizinkan.

**.**

**.**

"Iya, baik-baiklah disana, oke. Jangan nakal selama di pesawat."

Yifan menyelesaikan pekerjaan berkemasnya, jadi ia berjalan mendekat dan berlutut dihadapan Zitao yang duduk diatas tempat tidur mereka.

Pemuda itu menggenggam tangan Zitao hangat seolah tak ingin melepaskan. Sedetik kemudian lalu mencium tangan itu lamat, menumpukan keningnya dengan lutut halus Zitao.

"Ceh.. kau fikir aku anak usia tiga tahun?"

Zitao mendecih sebal, Yifan terkekeh mendengarnya. "Tak ada beda." Sahutnya.

Zitao memutar bola mata, menandakan reaksi malas akan ucapan Yifan yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

Pemuda itu lalu mendonggak dan menatap kearah Zitao, ia berdiri dan mengecup kening Zitao sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Zitao tidak tahu perasaan aneh apa yang hinggap dalam pikirannya, ia merasa janggal dengan ucapan Yifan yang sama terus menerus sedari satu minggu yang lalu itu.

Bukan bahagia yang ia dapat dari kata-kata itu.

Tapi..

Sesak.

Ia tak tahu apapun, jadi ia hanya memeluk tubuh kekar Yifan erat, melesakan wajahnya kedada tegap Yifan dan bersua pelan, "Janji cepat kembali. Aku merindukanmu.."

Tak ada sahutan.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**E**mpat hari..

Yifan tidak menemani Zitao selama empat hari ini, dan Zitao jujur, ia merindukan sosok tegap Yifan.

Ia rindu usapan hangat Yifan sebelum ia tertidur, pelukannya saat Zitao mimpi buruk, dan ketukan jemarinya yang halus di pintu kamar mandi saat Zitao memintanya untuk menunggunya diluar.

**.**

**.**

"Zitao?"

Ia meneleng, menatap kearah kakak tertuanya, Luhan.

Pemuda itu berdiri diambang pintu.

Nampak ingin masuk kedalam, tapi ragu untuk melakukannya. Jadi pemuda itu memilih memanggil siempunya kamar terlebih dahulu.

"Oh, gege. Ada apa?"

Luhan menggaruk telingannya, ia nampak ragu untuk bergerak selangkah. Seperti ada ranjau darat yang akan membombardirnya jika ia melangkah terlalu dalam.

"Bo—boleh aku masuk?"

Zitao selalu peka dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

Itu alasan ia sering kali tidak bisa menahan air matanya sendiri, kadang ia merasa malu karena banyak orang berkata jika ia lebih peka dari pada wanita—mungkin—

Jadi ia merasa seperti ada yang aneh dengan Luhan yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kenapa tidak? Masuklah."

Luhan mengangguk untuk kemudian melangkah maju, segera mendudukan tubuhnya tepat dihadapan Zitao yang duduk diatas kasur tidurnya.

Pemuda dengan marga Xi itu kembali menggaruk telinga kecilnya perlahan, ia lalu menghela nafas lelah sebelum kembali bersirobok dengan mata hitam Zitao.

"Zitao.."

Luhan memanggil dengan lemah, Zitao mengangkat alis matanya dengan bingung mendengar nada panggilan itu.

"Ya?"

Luhan mengulum bibir merah mudanya, ia kemudian menggenggam jemarinya sendiri dengan erat. Sekali tarik ia sudah berhasil mengeluarkan ponsel yang sedari tadi tersimpan dalam kantung celananya.

"Sudah buka lama internet hari ini?"

Zitao mengangkat alis matanya lagi dengan bingung.

Ia mengerjap samar untuk kemudian menggeleng sebagai reaksi atas pertanyaan yang Luhan ajukan.

Pemuda beijing itu lalu menghela nafas lagi dan mengalihkan pandangannya kelantai kamar si bungsu yang berwarna putih gading.

"Tidak juga buka akun SNS?"

Zitao semakin bingung dengan arah pembicaraan keduanya, sebenarnya ada apa.

Mengapa Luhan terlihat sangat aneh hari ini, belum lagi pandangan mata itu berubah sayu tiap kali bertatapan dengan matanya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Lu-ge?"

Luhan tersentak.

Cepat sekali Zitao menyadari situasi—pikir Luhan. Pemuda itu lalu memberikan ponsel pintar putih miliknya untuk digenggam Zitao.

Ekspresi bingung tercetak kembali, tapi Zitao tetap menerima ponsel dalam genggaman Luhan itu.

"Apa yang harus ku lihat?" Zitao mengotak-atik ponsel Luhan, ada laman akun weibo Luhan disana.

Ia menggerakan jemarinya keatas dan kebawah, sekiranya mencari sesuatu yang membuat Luhan menjadi aneh seperti sekarang.

Bergerak lagi.

Gerak lagi.

Sampai akhirnya mata itu berhenti pada satu titik.

Satu tema bacaan dengan photo seseorang yang sangat ia cintai.

Sangat ia rindukan dan harapkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Debaman kuat sekali terasa tak kala Luhan bersua, "Yifan mengirim gugatan pemberhentian kontrak dengan SM entertainment.."

**.**

**.**

* * *

Zitao benci orang itu.

Zitao begitu membencinya.

Tapi, dalam satu sisi, ia juga membenci dirinya sendiri karena masih mencintai orang itu dan berharap akan kehadirannya.

Semenjak berita itu, Zitao memutus semua kontak yang berkaitan dengan Yifan, mulai dalam bentuk akun jejaring sosial, nomer ponsel, dan hal-hal lain.

Zitao tidak mau mendengar suaranya.

Ia kecewa.

Bahkan pemuda itu sama sekali tidak berkata apapun pada mereka, terutama Zitao pribadi.

Putra pengusaha bidang properti china itu bahkan rela memberi ponsel baru untuk mengabaikan Yifan.

**.**

**.**

Beberapa kali setiap Zitao beraktivitas ia akan teringat semua momen manisnya bersama Yifan.

Sekelebat bayang-bayang tidak enak mengenai ucapan cinta Yifan memutari pikirannya.

Zitao pernah berkali-kali mengatakan, apapun masalahnya, ia ingin Yifan berbagi pada dirinya.

Yifan kekasihnya, dan Zitao ingin jadi berguna untuk kekasihnya.

Tapi..

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hari ini adalah konser mereka, sudah jadi tugas mereka untuk membuat luatan penggemar disana bersorak histeris.

Tapi, tempat yang menjadi labuhan konser mereka inilah yang membuat Zitao merasa tidak baik.

**.**

**.**

Shanghai..

**.**

**.**

Tempat ini..

Tempat dimana Yifan terakhir kali mengatakan ia akan mencintai Zitao selamanya, tapi berakhir dengan Yifan yang juga meninggalkannya sendirian.

Tempat dimana para penggemar mereka menjerit gila karena melihat interaksi mereka. Interaksi terakhir keduanya sebagai seorang rekan satu grup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Anggaplah Zitao tidak punya pendirian.

Memang, sudah kodrat untuk memiliki empat kepribadian.

Ia membenci Yifan, sangat, sama seperti beberapa orang rasakan setelah mereka menduga jika alasan Yifan pergi adalah karena ia ingin menjadi bintang satu-satunya dalam sebuah judul film.

Merasa terkhianati.

Seperti kacang lupa dengan kulitnya.

Zitao memang merasakan kebencian dan luka yang mendalam, tapi kenapa?

Kenapa dia masih sudi melakukan hal ini?

Memindai data berupa seuntai lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh pemuda itu.

Iya,

**.**

**.**

Time boils the rain.

**.**

**.**

Zitao memindai, mendengarkan dan menangis tertahan.

Betapa ia rindu suara itu, suara yang kerap mengatakan cinta untuknya, memanggilnya dengan panggilan manis, mendumel kesal diatas panggung karena kebiasaannya yang usil.

Suara yang akan beradu dengan suaranya tiap untai lagu yang grup mereka bawakan.

Betapa ia rindu..

Andai Tuhan mendengar, mungkin dalam bilik hati Zitao yang paling akhir, ia menginginkan agar pemuda itu kembali kepangkuannya.

Anggaplah Zitao munafik karena ini. Tapi ia ingin menjadi jujur sekali saja, hanya pada Tuhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini waktumu Zitao!

Kalimat itu akan berputar di kepalanya, kata yang biasanya sang ibu ungkapkan untuk menyemangatinya tiap melakukan hal apapun.

Ini memang waktu untuk Zitao.

Panggung ini miliknya kali ini.

Zitao akan mempertontonkan kelebihannya.

Bela diri, Wushu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tubuh itu berdiri dengan gagah, menatap dalam kearah ribuan wanita yang terhenyak melihat tatapan rupawan itu.

Jemari lentiknya bergerak, melepas benda tajam panjang itu dari sangkarnya, melintangkan di hadapan wajahnya dengan yakin.

Gerak tubuh Zitao meliuk bagai merak cantik, tubuh tegap sempurna itu bagai sehelai benang cantik yang mendayu manis.

**.**

Pergerakannya semakin menjadi.

Rasa percaya diri Zitao semakin meninggi. Ia rasa ia bisa melakukannya dengan baik.

Ya Zitao, kau bisa.

**.**

**.**

'Setiap kali ketakutan, dia akan memanggil manager  
untuk memintaku menungguinya diluar.  
Tidak perduli apapun yang tengah kulakukan,  
aku akan menghentikan apapun itu dan berdiri diluar  
untuk menemaninya, sampai selesai.'

**.**

SIAL.

Pergi kau.

**.**

'Anggota? Yang paling ku sukai?'

'Aku kan hyung? Chanyeol!'

'Tao,  
aku suka Tao'

**.**

Lenyaplah kau.

Aku muak denganmu.

**.**

'Untuk mu. Kau..  
bisakah kau berhenti memintaku untuk menemanimu mandi?  
karena,  
aku tidak akan bisa menolak jika kau terus meminta.'

**.**

BEDEBAH.

Ku bilang pergi.

**.**

'Nak, Yifan. Terima kasih sudah menjaga Zitao kami,  
berkat bantuanmu, Zitao merasa lebih baik setiap harinya,'

'Hu'um, itu sudah kewajiban saya, bibi. Jangan sungkan.'

**.**

Menjauhlah.

Ku mohon.

**.**

'Aku mencintaimu.. selamanya,  
kau tau 'kan?'

**.**

Said you love me?

But, now. Whatcha doin' to me?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CRASH.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tao!"

Tidak. Nyatanya ia tidak bisa.

Bayangan itu menghantuinya terus menerus, bayangan dan lontaran kata yang pernah pemuda itu katakan untuknya kembali hadir.

Dan tanpa basa-basi. Zitao telah melukai jari manisnya sendiri dengan pedang.

Gesekan antar benda pipih tajam itu dengan jemarinya, tidaklah lebih pedih ketimbang luka hatinya sekarang.

**.**

**.**

Shanghai.

Kenapa?

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Mengikuti jalur yang angin pilih

Aku melangkah melalui kenanganku dengan kau

Air mata yang jatuh, tak henti-hentinya membuat sulit

Aku masih mencintaimu

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Zitao, berhati-hatilah oke? Darahmu keluar terlalu banyak."

Zitao masih diam tidak menyahuti, kala jemari lentik Baekhyun membalut jemari manisnya, ia juga tidak merasa apa-apa, meksi Minseok mengusap keningnya yang berkeringat dengan selembar tissue.

**.**

"Zitao—yya, kau mendengarkan kami?"

Minseok membuyarkan lamunan Zitao, pemuda itu tersentak dan tersenyum kecil. Ia lalu mengusap punggung tangan Minseok yang tersampir di pundaknya.

"Ya, Hyung. Aku.. dengar."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"See, kau tidak mendengarkan kami."

"Bukan waktunya untuk marah, Luhan—ssi."

Luhan mendesis kesal, ia menatap berang kearah Junmyun yang sedang membopong Zitao kebelakang panggung.

Pemuda asli dataran china itu berekpresi keras dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada, ia mengikuti pergerakan kaki Junmyun yang membawa Zitao ketempat khusus untuk mereka sebelum tampil.

"Sudah, Zitao. Akan ada beberapa staff yang bantu memijat kakimu, lain kali hati-hati ya,"

Junmyun, memang bukan seorang leader tunggal, mengingat dulu ia memiliki rekan, sebelum akhirnya dia sendirilah yang kini harus membawa kapal berisikan delapan adik, dan dua kakak.

Junmyun kuat.

Meski ia selalu tersenyum seperti orang yang tak punya titik marah, tapi dia tetap manusia. Dia pernah merasa kecewa, oleh orang yang sama.

**.**

"Tunggu ya, hyung bawakan minuman untukmu."

Zitao mengangguk, membiarkan Junmyun berlalu dan menghilangkan punggung sempit dengan tanggungan beban berat itu.

Hanya tersisa Luhan dan Zitao sekarang. Pemuda itu masih bersidekap, memandang Zitao yang menunduk dalam dan sesekali memijat kakinya yang nampaknya terkilir.

Luhan diam.

Ia tidak berbicara apapun, tapi ia bergerak mendekat kearah sang adik.

Duduk dihadapan kaki adiknya yang bertatakan kursi kecil, pemuda yang sudah lama menetap di Korea itu lalu mulai menyentuh kaki adiknya yang memerah.

Mengusapnya, dan kemudian memberi oijatan kecil sarat akan kasih sayang seorang kakak, Zitao mencelos, ia kemudian berjengit dan berusaha menampik etikat baik kakaknya.

"Tidak usah, ge. Ah!"

Luhan tak bergeming, ia mengabaikan pekikan Zitao karena usapan pada kaki pemuda muda itu.

"Apa…?"

Zitao berekspresi bingung dengan masih sembari mendesis nyeri.

"..apa kau memikirkan tentang dia lagi, hm..?"

Zitao berjengit, matanya membola untuk seperkian detik. Terkejut dengan ucapan kakaknya yang mendadak sangat sansi untuknya.

"Bu—bukan."

Wajah adiknya mulai terasa mendung, matanya mendadak sayu dan tak nampak sama sekali ekspresi sakit dengan pijatan Luhan pada kakinya yang masih dilakukan.

Luhan mendengus, masih dengan mata yang memandang kearah kaki yang lebih kecil dari milik ketuanya itu, ia kemudian menyahut dengan parau.

"Kurasa akan lebih baik, kalau kau jujur pada dirimu, Huang. Aku sangat mengerti perasaanmu."

Luhan menghentikan pijatannya, ia lalu beralih mengusap pipi adiknya dengan pandangan mata lembut.

Zitao kuat sekali dari luar, tapi secara emosional, dia lemah.

Zitao adiknya, adiknya yang paling senang ia usili, karena rengekan Zitao seperti seorang bayi.

Tapi, saat Luhan mengatakan dia bayi besar yang manja, dia akan berubah menjadi lebih murka. Luhan senang melihat wajah kesal itu.

Zitao lucu.

Zitao, adik bungsu kami.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Malam, sudah menjemput.

Para anggota sudah masuk kedalam hotel yang disewa untuk mereka, terlelap dengan nyaman dalam buaian angin malam kota Shanghai mungkin.

Tapi tidak dengan Zitao, ia masih duduk dengan nyaman dibalkon kamarnya, mengabaikan fakta Sehun dan Jongin yang tengah mendengkur keras.

Jemarinya mengenggam mug berisikan coffe hitam.

**.**

Minuman favorit. Orang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Drrt.

Zitao meneleng, menatap layar ponselnya yang berkedip, ia mengambil benda pipih itu dan melihat sederet nomer yang sudah ia hafal betul kepunyaan siapa.

.

.

.

Wu Yifan.

.

.

.

.

Reject.

.

.

.

Detik berlalu, derat ponsel itu terasa kembali. Zitao mendengus dan tetap mengabaikan deret nama itu.

Ia belum mau bertukar sapa dengan sosok itu.

.

Iya,

Belum mau.

Bukan tidak mau.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**1 message from : x**

**—****open!—  
.**

**Jangan membenciku.**

**17/07/2014  
09.03 p.m**

**.**

Abaikan.

Tidak usah dibalas.

**.**

**.**

**1 message from :x**

**—****open!—  
.**

**Ku mohon, ma'afkan aku**

**17/07/2014  
09.05 p.m**

**.**

Jangan dianggap.

Abaikan saja.

**.**

**.**

**1 message from : x**

**—****open!—  
.**

**Aku mencintaimu..**

**17/07/2014  
09.07 p.m**

**.**

Dia fikir aku perduli.

**.**

**.**

**1 message from : x**

**—****open!—  
.**

**Peach.. Jaga kesehatanmu,  
aku mencintaimu.  
jangan banyak terbebani, fokuslah.  
hati-hati,  
jangan nakal..  
dan..  
aku mencintaimu lebih dari nyawaku.**

**17/07/2014  
09.09 p.m**

**.**

Dia fikir aku percaya?

Bedebah.

**.**

**.**

**1 message from : x**

**—****open!—  
.**

**Selamat malam, aku mencintaimu..**

**17/07/2014  
09.11 p.m**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zitao selalu punya fikiran sendiri.

Sebenarnya, seberapa besar 'cinta' yang dimaksud 'cinta' oleh orang itu.

Kenapa Zitao justru merasa sangat sesak setiap detiknya, apa definisi cinta baginya. Kenapa berbeda dengan apa yang diharapkan.

Zitao memijat keningnya perlahan.

Derit hujan itu turun dari langit, seiring dengan turunnya air mata dari belah mata si pemuda Qingdao.

Ia bukan pemuda lemah, ia ingin kuat dan tangguh.

Ia sudah berjanji pada ibunya untuk tidak menangis terlalu sering, neneknya bahkan sudah berpesan agar apapun yang Zitao dapatkan, ia harus tetap tersenyum.

'Hati yang bahagia, adalah obat mujarab, Tao—iie.'

Itu desis neneknya kemarin, saat Zitao berkunjung dari padatnya aktivitas.

**.**

Tapi, kala sesak itu terasa kuat sekali.

Apa salahnya jika ia menangis.

Ma'af nenek, ibu.. ma'af.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Lagu ini, sedih yang diputar

Di jalan ini larut malam

Mengapa tampak seperti hatiku? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Aku sangat merindukanmu.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Gege, apapun masalah yang kau hadapi,  
kau bisa membaginya denganku.  
Jangan kau pendam sendiri, ada aku disini.'

—interview starcast 2013

**.**

'Aku memilihkan makanan pahit ini, yang paling kecil untukmu.'

—Happy camp 2012.

**.**

'Terima kasih sudah mengajariku banyak hal. Terima kasih.'

**.**

'dia menjagaku, apapun yang ku mau akan dia lakukan dengan baik.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(* heh brengsek!)**

**..**

**—****delivered—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1 message from : x**

**—****open!—  
.**

**ah! iya?**

**.**

**17/07/2014  
09.20 p.m**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(*tidak.)**

**…**

**—****delivered—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1 message from : x**

**—****open!—**

Ma'af atas segalanya, ma'af atas berita tentangku,  
kau tau yang sesungguhnya kan?  
aku—

**.**

**17/07/2014  
09.23 p.m**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(*Hah, ya. Terserah.  
sudah aku mau tidur.)**

**.. **

**—****delivered—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1 message from : x**

**—****open!—  
.**

**ah.. iya. Selamat malam, buah persik ku.**

**17/07/2014  
09.25 p.m**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(*Aku membencimu.)**

**.**

**—****delivered—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zitao bergerak masuk kedalam ruangannya.

Menyusul Sehun dan Jongin yang sudah terlebih dulu terlelap pulas, ia mensejajarkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur.

Menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut putih tebal yang ada, memejamkan matanya dan bergegas tidur.

Masuk dimana alam bawah sadar terasa lebih membahagiakan daripada kehidupan nyatanya.

**.**

**1 message from : x**

**—****open!—  
.**

**Aku mencintaimu.  
kemarin, sekarang, besok, dan seterusnya.  
kau satu-satunya.  
pahami itu.**

**.  
17/07/2014  
09.30 p.m**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selamat malam, buah persikku yang manis.  
selamat malam, dan mimpikan aku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

That's because of you.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Lirik by 'Davichi' Dont move.**

**Best emotional song ever.**

**.**

**End.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Cuap-cuap yooda :

NAJIS, INI GUA GALAU WOY!  
HUKS.. Ini, daku galau, mencoba membagikan kegalauan daku sama kalian. Bagaimana? Ga ngefek? T^T yasudah..

Ini sedih gegara WYF yang nyanyi dengan absurd, tapi karena sudah diedit dengan apik, jadi kedengarannya juga bagus /tondzok/ belum lagi bebeb gue nyusruk, terus tangannya berdarah kena pedang.

Itu bener loh ya, mereka kasih momen terakhir di shanghai, dan Tao celaka ditempat yang sama, T^T ada apa dengan Shanghai /tarawehan bareng Nana/

Yasudah, coba deh, bacanya sambil denger lagu Davichi, kalau ga download deh lagunya, saran bagus buat hubungan LDR YifanTao.

Udah ah, bye. Daku mau ngegalau lagi /menggelinjang/


End file.
